Dicarboxylic acids are well known in the art. These acids are precursors for polyamides and polyesters. Some of these polymers exhibit crystalline properties, or show what is called a crystalline melting point. Such polymers cannot be converted into thin flexible fibers useful for the textile industry. Therefore, it would be desirable to have dicarboxylic acids available that can be polymerized to form a polymer being non-crystalline, so that this polymer can be spun into fibers.
Furthermore, it would be desirable to have dicarboxylic acids available that can be readily converted into diesters. These diesters could be used for plasticizing poly(vinyl chloride).